


Crocodile Love

by Jane_Doe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Какие только опасности не поджидают офицера полиции на службе...





	Crocodile Love

– Вот здесь, смотри, – пальцы Чжао Цзы стремительно летали над клавиатурой, и с такой же скоростью менялась картинка на мониторе, – в этой зоне – слепое пятно. Но если сопоставить данные двух боковых камер…

– Ого! – впечатлился детектив Лу и, опершись о плечо Чжао Цзы, наклонился ближе к монитору. – Теперь вижу.

Для устойчивости он машинально сжал пальцы чуть сильнее и удивился тому, что мышцы под ладонью оказались неожиданно крепкими и жесткими. Надо же, а с виду не скажешь. Хотя Чжао Цзы ведь упоминал, что занимался гимнастикой…

После перевода Лу Яна в этот полицейский участок прошло совсем немного времени, и он пока не слишком хорошо успел узнать своих новых коллег, но постепенно такие вот мелкие детали накапливались в памяти, делая общение более комфортным. Особенно легко было с Чжао Цзы, который отличался редкой непосредственностью.

Лу Ян склонился еще ниже, вглядываясь в изображение на экране, и в эту секунду его неожиданно и довольно бесцеремонно дернули назад, заставив отступить на шаг, чтобы не потерять равновесия.

– Цзюнь Вэй, ты что? – больше удивился, чем рассердился на коллегу Лу Ян.

– Можно тебя на два слова, – проговорил тот без всякого намека на вопросительную интонацию и, не дожидаясь ответа, потащил на лестницу.

– Ты соображаешь, что творишь? – напустился он на Лу Яна, едва за ними закрылась дверь. – Прекращай лапать Чжао Цзы!

– Ты о чем? – опешил Лу Ян. – Не лапаю я его, очень надо! Я вообще по девчонкам.

– Всё равно не трогай.

– Тебе-то какое дело? – прищурился Лу Ян. – Сам, что ли, виды имеешь? Так я не претендую, сказал же.

– О тебе забочусь, дурень, – с ноткой снисходительности в голосе объяснил Цзюнь Вэй. – Раз уж ты здесь недавно и не знаешь, что к чему. Будешь распускать руки, Джек их тебе укоротит без наркоза, – он поморщился едва заметно, словно вспомнив что-то неприятное.

– Кто такой Джек?

– Парень Чжао Цзы. Имей в виду, он ревнивый.

От нелепости подобного разговора – у него ведь и в мыслях ничего такого не было! – Лу Ян неожиданно для себя завелся.

– А если даже и потрогал – подумаешь, большое дело! Он и не узнает.

– Джек-то? – уточнил Цзюнь Вэй со странной интонацией. – Узнает, не сомневайся.

Лу Ян скептически хмыкнул.

– Ты же знаком с Хань Бо? – внезапно сменил тему Цзюнь Вэй. – Детектив из отдела экономических преступлений, высокий такой.

– Да, он мне банковские выписки доставал для последнего дела.

– Слышал, что его за глаза называют Трехпалый Хань?

– Ага. Правда, не понял, почему. У него же вроде все пальцы на месте.

– Он их пару месяцев назад ломал – сказал, дверью прищемил неудачно. Повезло еще, что на левой руке. Кисть загипсовали так, что трехпалая клешня получилась, вот прозвище и прилипло. Он долго в таком виде по участку разгуливал – на полный больничный не отпустили, у нас людей вечно не хватает, перевели на бумажную работу.

– Ясно, – протянул Лу Ян. – А с чего ты вдруг его вспомнил?

– А с того, – многозначительно ответил Цзюнь Вэй, – что эта неприятность приключилась с Хань Бо, когда он начал подкатывать к Чжао Цзы. Уж не знаю, насколько всерьез, но стал подбивать клинья: то в перерыв заглянет, то на кофе позовет, то обнимет вроде как невзначай… Чжао Цзы, по-моему, не понял, что к чему, у него вообще с намеками плохо. В отличие от Джека.

– Хочешь сказать, это парень Чжао Цзы детективу Ханю пальцы сломал? Ерунда какая, – засмеялся Лу Ян. – Чтобы этот Джек навредил копу, и ему ничего не было? В жизни не поверю.

– Ну не верь, дело твое, – пожал плечами Цзюнь Вэй. – Только Хань Бо после травмы к нам в отдел ни ногой, и Чжао Цзы обходит по широкой дуге. Короче, ты, конечно, поступай как знаешь, но я тебя предупредил.

Лу Ян, глядя, как он уходит, лишь покачал головой. Обычная среди полицейских забава: рассказать новичку дурацкую байку и смотреть, купится или нет. Но уж в этот раз не на того напали. Он не какой-нибудь желторотый юнец едва из академии, его так просто не проведешь.

***

Незнакомца, вошедшего в участок впереди него, Лу Ян увидел только со спины, но и с такого ракурса тот ни малейшего доверия не вызывал. Красные волосы и такой же кричаще красный, в тон, пиджак неприятно бросались в глаза на фоне сдержанного светло-серого интерьера, цепь на джинсах и кожаные перчатки без пальцев сразу напомнили о байкерах, от которых копам, как правило, не приходилось ждать ничего хорошего, но главное, на что обратил внимание Лу Ян – это походка. За уверенным легким шагом безошибочно угадывалась пластика опытного бойца, и всё вместе заставило его серьезно насторожиться, потому что ни на копа, ни на обычного свидетеля или потерпевшего посетитель был совершенно не похож.

Парень прошел мимо стойки дежурного, который и бровью не повел, будто вовсе не заметив подозрительного визитера, и направился прямиком в комнату детективов, которую занимал отдел Лу Яна. Теперь, идя следом, тот разглядел, что одной ладонью незнакомец прижимает к себе бумажный пакет. Вот, не сбавляя шага, парень запустил в него свободную руку… А вдруг там оружие? Почему никто не обращает на этого типа внимания? Кое-кто, впрочем, обратил – на счастье Лу Яна, за секунду до того, как он успел заорать или сделать еще какую-нибудь глупость.

– Джек!

И без того жизнерадостный Чжао Цзы засиял совсем уж откровенно, а тот, кого назвали Джеком, отодвинув бумаги, аккуратно поставил перед ним картонный стакан с кофе.

– Я принес перекусить, – он протянул пакет, – здесь пончики, твои любимые.

Сам он непринужденно уселся на край стола, и вздохнувший с облегчением Лу Ян смог рассмотреть его как следует. Так значит, у Чжао Цзы действительно есть парень. По рассказу Цзюнь Вэя в воображении рисовался мрачный жуткий громила, но настоящий Джек оказался совершенно другим. Улыбчивый, с выразительной мимикой, даже, пожалуй, обаятельный. И заботливый – вон, поесть своему парню принес.

Лу Ян взглянул на Чжао Цзы, который как раз в этот момент с детской непринужденностью вгрызался в пончик, пачкаясь шоколадом, усмехнулся невольно – забавный он всё-таки, и прозвище идеально ему подходит – снова покосился на Джека и похолодел.

Джек смотрел прямо на него. Улыбка его, секунду назад искренняя и теплая, сейчас казалась приклеенной с чужого лица – до того не вязался с ней ледяной оценивающий взгляд, немигающий, как у рептилии. Лу Ян сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Джек, казалось, прикидывал, на сколько частей он будет расчленять тело детектива Лу – и почему-то не возникало ни малейших сомнений, что у него для этого есть все необходимые навыки.

– Джек! – окликнул Чжао Цзы.

Крокодил в человеческом обличье моргнул, отвел глаза – и Лу Ян почувствовал, что снова может дышать. Джек, как ни в чем не бывало, стирал со щеки Чжао Цзы пятнышко шоколада, и на лице его снова отражалась лишь неприкрытая нежность.

Надолго Джек в участке не задержался. Поговорив с Чжао Цзы несколько минут, он попрощался и направился к выходу, а Лу Ян, повинуясь наитию, выскользнул в коридор следом. Чутье его не подвело. Он понял это, когда походка Джека вдруг неуловимо изменилась – движения его сделались более плавными, как у заприметившего добычу хищника. Навстречу шел детектив Хань.

Увидев Джека, детектив сбился с шага, а тот, убедившись, что его заметили, приподнял руку и слегка пошевелил пальцами – не совсем приветствие, скорее, пародия на него, насмешливая, но вполне безобидная. Хань Бо, очевидно, так не считал. Переменившись в лице, он шарахнулся в сторону и торопливо скрылся за первой попавшейся дверью, и Лу Ян успел заметить, как он судорожным жестом прижимает к груди левую ладонь. А Джек, замедлив шаг, обернулся и, глядя прямо на Лу Яна, помахал и ему, после чего исчез за поворотом коридора.

В следующий раз, подойдя к Чжао Цзы, чтобы обсудить кое-какие вопросы видеонаблюдения, детектив Лу благоразумно заложил руки за спину. Просто на всякий случай.


End file.
